Out Of Sorts
by LautnerGrint
Summary: It's a few weeks into the summer holidays and Hermione's due to arrive at The Burrow two days before Harry. What goes on behind the scenes when no one's looking? Set in the golden trio's 6th year, a Ron and Hermione one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the golden trio's sixth year; reviews would be appreciated, thankyou! I don't usually write things like what happens towards the end, so please feel free to give me feedback. Also, check out my other story "Secret Glances" when you have a moment, me lovelies! (: I unfortunately do not own the legendary Harry Potter series or characters and I'm not Ms Rowling, haha.x**

_Hermione Granger rapped smartly on the Weasley's door earlier than was expected, her long brown hair tumbling around her face in the unforgiving wind. Her hands were frozen upon the handle of her trunk and yet it was the middle of the summer, not even remotely close to winter, but the mist surrounded The Weasley's Burrow and enveloped the almost indistinguishable trees. Hermione watched the chickens in their coops, wishing for someone to answer and trying to forget how her OWL results would be arriving in just 2 days time. Oh, how nervous she was! Butterflies threatened to stir in her stomach at the very thought._

_"Oh, Hermione! You're not due until this evening" Ginny answered the door wearing pale blue pajamas, her red hair slightly ruffled-looking. She grabbed Hermione in a quick hug before opening the door widely to allow her to pass by. Hermione stepped into the little kitchen, happily breathing in the scent of cooking bacon and setting her trunk down next to her. Mrs. Weasley scurried into the room wearing a purple dressing gown looking flustered and Hermione hoped she wasn't the cause for her agitation. Feeling very guilty indeed, she felt the need to explain herself._

_"Hello, Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry for barging in so early in the morning but mum and dad had to go to work and-"_

_"Don't be silly dear, it's absolutely fine! You know you're always welcome any time." She interjected, rushing over to the cooking bacon and starting to fork the pieces onto a hovering plate. She mumbled incoherent words to herself but Hermione thought she heard,"Who does she think she is?" and,"She wants bacon this early? I'll give her bacon..." Hermione flashed Ginny a questioning look, to which Ginny beckoned her out of the room. Hermione followed, grabbing her trunk as she went. As they reached the stairs, they came across a young women with a silvery sheet of hair - Fleur. She walked right past Hermione without giving her a second glance and trotted into the kitchen._

_"Well.." Hermione exclaimed, a little shocked at her rudeness. True, she hadn't really ever said more than two words to Fleur before, but still, was that a reason to be looked down upon? As they entered Ginny's room, the sound of Rons' snores drifted in through the open door; Hermione fought a chuckle._

_"I swear..." Ginny shook her head and shut the door behind her, grinning at Hermiones' expression. "So you can guess why mum's in a mood, Phlem's staying because her and Bill are going to get married.. I know, they've only known eachother for 5 minutes!" she added at the look on Hermione's face. Well, of course she thought they were rushing into it, but she could hardly blame them what with all the horrible things going on. After discussing everything and anything with Ginny, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom._

_Turning on the landing she headed for the toilet, but as she reached for the door handle, the door opened and someone collided into her. They both fell into a heap on the floor and Hermione could tell who it was before she looked up - she recognised the glorious smell of his shampoo and the familiar warmth of his touch - Ron Weasley lay underneath her, red hair sopping wet, face screwed up with shock on the floor. Her heart beating extremely fast, Hermione hastily scrambled off of Ron and stood up._

_"I'm so sorry, Ron! I didn't know you were just leaving the bathroom. Are you ok?" She asked, for Ron was still crumpled on the floor looking extremely put out. He suddenly scrambled to his feet; tiny droplets of water clung to the ends of his hair like paint splattered on a canvas, shining like diamonds and falling delicately onto his neck. He rubbed them impatiently away._

_"Bloody hell, Hermione! You gave me the fright of my life, but yeah I'm fine. Are you alright?" His blue-as-the-sea eyes flickered quickly down to her body as if checking for injuries; she tried not to blush under the weight of his gaze._

_"Yes, I'm fine, honestly. It was my fault...sorry..." She finished awkwardly. Why was it so nerve racking to talk to Ron all of a sudden? Her best friend for 5 years, for Merlin's sake! Because he was standing so close? Thinking she ought to fill in the gap, she quickly rambled on about how nervous she was as they were due to receive their OWLs soon. Ron couldn't help but feel anything but sympathy (Admittedly with a tinge of annoyance, of course she would have got 'Outstandings' in all of her subjects!) Hermione was still talking and so Ron took a deep breath and did something completely uncharacteristic; what he would have only dreamed of doing. _

_As Hermione began to talk about Arithmancy, Ron suddenly - without even giving it a second thought - cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her lips. His heart beat so fast, he was surprised she couldn't hear it. She fell silent instantly, her brown eyes widening with shock at such a romantic gesture. Nevertheless, Ron wasn't done yet. He stopped his rhythmic caress of her soft, luscious lips and tilted her chin up to his._

_"Ron..." she breathed, closing her eyes; he was delighted to hear her say his name in such a way, that he pushed her up against the wall and enthusiastically pressed his body to hers, enjoying her warmth mingle with his as he bent his head. He had intended to plant a romantic, gentle kiss on her lips, yet he feverishly parted her lips with his as his fingers dug into the wall. He deepened the kiss; all the while, Hermione tangled her fingers into his hair as if anchoring herself. Ron growled quietly into the back of his throat, causing Hermione's already racing heart beat to accelerate as if she were on a race track, running with the wind. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall to support her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione couldn't believe what they were doing - what if they got caught, they were only on the landing after all - but she banished the thought away as quickly as it came as Ron bit her bottom lip, sending her into a frenzy._

_"Everyone, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted towards them from downstairs and they instantly, reluctantly, broke apart. They grinned at each other gasping for breath; both looked out of sorts, their eyes glinting mischievously. _

_"We better go down, Ron." Hermione breathed, for Ron was still barely an inch from her face, gazing at her with a look of hunger and she was a little uncomfortable with how he was making her feel. However, she liked it. **Very** much._

_"I suppose we better" He huskily replied, the tips of his ears glowed red. Still, neither moved away from the other and Ron gently brushed his lips against hers, taking advantage of the little privacy they had. They heard Ginny stir from her room and so, grinning again at eachother, Hermione untangled her legs from around his waist as he gently lifted her down. She exceptionally liked how well his hands felt on her hips and imprinted the very moment in her mind. His hands lingered a little longer before he stepped back, allowing her to pass. Slowly, they made their way downstairs.. From that moment on, Hermione loved her visits at The Burrow even more..._

**_I hope you enjoyed it, let me know!(: It was quite fun to write!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, well I hope you liked chapter 1! I know it was "short and sweet," so here's chapter 2, as suggested by "Rose coloured glasses." Mainly because of this great person, I have decided to add another chapter that will progress to "M" if all goes well, aha. I don't usually write this sort of thing! Enjoy!**

Ron went to bed that night considerably happier than usual; in fact, he felt so elated that he believed he just might burst. Today had turned out much more enjoyable than he had anticipated. He had **kissed** Hermione Granger. He had actually bloody kissed her, something he had only dreamed about doing countless of times...Amongst other things...But the thing that was revolving around his mind most was the fact that she had kissed him back, showing as much enthusiasm as him. As the day had progressed, they had swapped knowing grins which caused his ears to flame and Hermione's cheeks to burn. And yet, Ron knew he had to do something more to convince Hermione that what he was feeling was true.

Again, he replayed the kiss in his mind; how her legs felt wrapped around him, how her long brown hair tumbled around her flushed face, and how her red lips had looked as he parted them excitedly. That glint in her eye...The way she had made him growl...Her fingers tangled in his hair...Oh god. Rons' body began to tingle at the very thought of their wild first kiss. Biting his bottom lip extremely hard and fighting the moan slowly rising in the back of his throat, he tried to calm his racing heart. Perhaps he should go down stairs and grab a cup of milk? Slowly sliding out from under the covers, he made his way out of the room feeling anything but calm.

The stairs creaked slightly under his weight as his feet padded softly down them. Expecting the house to be pitch black, it came as a shock to Ron that he should see a light on in the living room. Curious, he turned towards the source of the light and found the fire crackling, the flames rising and falling gracefully. Why was the fire lit? Ron made his way across the room to put the fire out, confused, when all of a sudden a tiny squeak came from the armchair to his right. Ron bounced back in shock, searching for the thing that had made the noise. There, across the room looking beautiful - hair ruffled - was Hermione Granger, clasping a book to her chest and looking just as shocked to see Ron as he was to see her.

"'Hermione! Bloody hell, I didn't see you there. Why aren't you in bed?" He crossed the room in just a few strides and sat down in the armchair next to her, sinking back into it's depths and trying not to think about what he had just been thinking moments before in bed. What would she think, he wondered, if she knew? She placed the book on the floor and her night dress rode up a little, revealing the bottom half of her thigh. Ron tried not to stare as she adjusted it accordingly, but kept his eyes firmly on her face. He swallowed. She had transformed a great deal from that innocent little girl who had once asked if he'd seen Neville's toad on the Hogwart's Express, who had infuriated him to no end but had still managed to swarm into his thoughts and desires every waking hour...

"Sorry Ron, I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Ginny by turning on the light, so I came down here to read." She wouldn't look at him and Ron grew suspicious. What was wrong with her? She pushed her hair back slowly, watching the fire. The flickering shadows of the flames danced across her face and illuminating her brown, shining eyes. She looked anywhere but at Ron, as if she were arranging her enmeshed thoughts into something coherent.

"Hermione?" He started tentatively. However, she abruptly sprang from her chair and stood directly in front of him, biting her lip with what appeared to be embarrassment. She looked like she didn't know what to do with herself and, finally, her eyes met his. Her pupils were dilated and Ron noticed her breathing intensified; she definitely looked trouble. Rocking back and forth on her heels, she blurted out -

"I couldn't sleep because...All I can think about is you, Ron." She blushed furiously but continued, "I just keep thinking about our kiss and just - I think I love you!" She stopped suddenly, her cheeks scarlet. She hadn't intended to go that far, only to say how she really felt. Oh god. What would she do now? In her head, this had gone far more smoothly. She had conveyed her love, and Ron had declared his back in her mind but, now, Ron sat there, mouth a gape and looking like a bludger had hit him. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything..I mean, we're not that old or anything but-" Hermione suddenly stopped, for Ron had lurched forwards from his armchair and grabbed her by the waist. He was looking at her in such a startling way, Hermione's breathing faltered slightly. His blue eyes pierced into hers, as if looking straight into her soul and finally, after all this time, she knew. Ron felt the same way too and the realisation hit her. Hard.

"Hermione, I-"His voice sounded strangely gruff, raw with emotion. Hermione placed her index finger on his lips to silence him. The air crackled with excitement when, for the second time that day, Ron pressed his lips to hers. At first it was soft; sweet. He relished the taste of her again, his hands still on the curve of her waist. She pulled away and her brown eyes glistened as she leaned up and courageously whispered in Rons' ear, "More." One word. A whisper. A promise, and Ron suddenly felt a burst of fire inside him. He crushed his lips to hers, syncing their movements with dangerous intensity.

His hand slowly slid from her waist and down to her bottom. Always wondering what it would feel like, he cupped it and caressed it, enjoying the way she automatically folded herself into him at his touch. Hermione thrilled at the sensation of his large, masculine hands upon her back side immensely and, surprising herself, she pushed hard on Rons' chest causing him to fall back into the armchair. Gasping, he pulled himself up into a sitting position as Hermione sat ontop of his lap, her legs either side of his, her night dress riding up so her long legs were clearly visible. His eyes flickered to her bare flesh;

"Oh god...Who-who are you, and what have you done with Hermione?" Rons' voice was barely a whisper as she kissed up and down the side of his neck. Ron felt his grey pajama bottoms tighten considerably, and Hermione felt his growing erection press underneath her through her underwear. Astonished that she, Hermione Jean Granger, could cause someone to feel like this, she increasingly became just as aroused. Ron titled his head back so his adams' apple was visible, eyes clenched together with a pained expression on his face. His fingernails dug into the arm rest, his biceps bulged; his jaw was set as he bit his bottom lip with sexual frustration.

"Just..Give me a minute.." Hermione knew he was trying to control himself and felt a sudden elation at causing such a reaction; she teasingly ran her finger down his chest before gently tugging at the waste band of his trousers, eliciting a moan from Ron. She held herself up as she slid his trousers all the way down so that his bulge ,concealed through his boxers, could be seen. Hermione couldn't help but grow slightly wet at the sight.

"Just..Just give me a moment, 'Mione...Please, you're-you're kill-killing me..." Rons' eyes remained closed, but he seemed to be fighting the pleasure a lot less, having clasped Hermione by the thighs. His eyes opened and he stared into Hermiones', full of lust. He **wanted** her. Right. Now. He dragged her back down so she was again straddling his lap, and his hands roamed underneath her night dress at the skin on her back. Finally, he lifted her night dress over her head, revealing her full, round chest. Ron gasped at the sight of them, just there with no bra... He quickly pulled his own pajama top over his arms.

In a frenzy, Ron sucked at the bead of sweat just below Hermiones' left breast and she threw her head back, causing her chest to stick out more as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He sucked at her nipple and she writhed on his lap, pushing her chest into him.

"I need you," He moaned, his voice muffled as he imprinted the sight of her to memory. In one quick motion, he scooped her up from his lap - her legs still wrapped around him - and pushed her down onto the rug. The light from the flames ignited her hardened nipples and Ron knew he had to relieve himself, if she was willing.

"R-Ron...Please" She begged as he slowly, teasingly, pulled her panties down and parted her legs with anticipation. Holding himself over her, Ron gently kissed her collar bone licking all the way down to her breasts, his heart beating faster than ever before. She looked at him with an animal-like look of hunger and she pulled his boxers down, revealing his long hard length. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, the tip of his penis teasingly touching her but not penetrating. Her mouth formed the letter "O" at the touch but no sound escaped. Her eyes fluttered closed and he felt her hips arch. The sight of her pleasure - before he had even entered her - made him crave more.

"I want you, Ron." Her eyes fixed onto his. His fingers slid down to her wet clit and teasingly rubbed it before thrusting into her. They both gasped; both simultaneously moaned. She nodded once she became adjusted to the feel of him and he rocked his hips forwards, panting. Her fingernails dug into his back as her mouth parted open. He thrust deeply, sometimes coming almost right to the tip of his shaft, before entering completely inside her once more. She raised her hips, arching her back and Ron thrust faster, harder.

He growled as she suddenly turned them so she was on top of him. She felt so wet she knew she was close. Pausing for a moment, she bit his bottom lip, breathing hard. The sound of her breath, the tickling he felt as it rushed into his ears, caused him yet more excitement. He throbbed.

"Hermione, please!" Ron begged her to carry on. His whole body longed for her. She smiled seductively, licking her lips - feeling courageous - she began to ride him. He watched her increasingly push her bum out with pleasure before thrusting her hips forward and coming down hard in a circular motion. Oh, how he loved her on top; seeing her breasts bounce up and down, the palms of her hands digging into his chest before grabbing his hair and pulling it, hard. His hands roamed over her and suddenly he felt the need to quicken the pace. He rammed himself into her, in and out. His mouth opened wide with pleasure and his body tingled. She cried out with causing him to grunt. He had never felt this turned on before. She thought Ron looked so god damn hot; sweating, his muscles tightening and relaxing in time with hers, his alpha male side showing as a growl escaped from the back of his throat frequently. Never before had she seen him like this.

She leaned herself forward, loving the feel of her hard nipples pressing into his chest - she pushed some more. "Yes!" She panted as Ron thrust harder, deeper into her. He clutched her back and pressed her body still more towards him, his hands frantically feeling her. He felt her entire body shudder against his as she came, her walls clasping around him, her breasts bouncing gently. He thrusted one last time; he seeded into her, his body violently vibrating, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He clasped the edge of the rug tightly, gently slowing his thrusting down as their quivers eventually subsided.

The fire had died out.


End file.
